Advanceshipper's Stories
by Mili-chan01
Summary: Series de one-shots con momentos entre Ash y May. Dejen review para que lo continue. Gracias!
1. Catch me if you can

Hola mis amigos Advanceshippers! Les traigo una serie de one-shot de nuestra pareja favorita, espero que sea de su agrado por que a mi me fascino hacerlo. Este capitulo lo hize hoy mismo a la tarde, a la noche y a la madrugada…como sea, lo importante es que lo termine. Si quieren otro capitulo, solo dejen review. En fin, aquí va.

Mil perdones por el guion de dialogo.

Advertencia: No soy dueña de Pokémon o de sus personajes…Se piensan que soy millonaria? Ojala

Advanceshipper's stories

Chapter 1

Catch me if you can

By: Sapphire

Nuestros héroes estaban de camino a Ciudad Fortree, pero antes de eso debían pasar por un gran bosque.

Estaban Max y Brock adelante viendo hacia donde ir y cuanto tiempo tardarían en llegar, atrás estaban Ash y May conversando calmamente hasta que el estomago del entrenador hizo un ruido tan fuerte que hasta algunos Pidgey salieron volando de unos árboles.

¡Ash! ¿Podrías comportarte? Casi me haces pegar un gran susto – Dijo la PokeGirl favorita de los Advanceshippers.

No me eches la culpa, May, lo que pasa es que tengo mucha hambre. No he comido nada desde el desayuno. –

¡Eso fue hace dos horas! – Dijo el mas pequeño del grupo que los miraba desde adelante.

Bueno, no hay que ponerse así. Después de todo es Ash. – Dijo el moreno que seguía viendo hacia el frente.

Tal vez, pero no conozco a alguien que tenga ese apetito – Decía la castaña que no contaba con que su estomago repitiera la acción que el de Ketchum y otra manada de Pidgey saliera volando.

Al parecer no soy el único hambriento, ¿No, May? – Decía en forma graciosa el chico proveniente de Pueblo Paleta.

May por su parte estaba muy roja y arrepentida por lo que le había dicho a su compañero de viaje.

Esta bien, déjense de burlas – Decía la coordinadora cuando veía como todos se reían de lo de hace segundos. – Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Pikachu? -. Al decir esto, que mas bien lo dijo para que dejaran de burlarse, tanto ella como los demás buscaban con la mirada al roedor amarillo

No lo se, hace unos minutos estaba al lado mío – Dijo el dueño del desaparecido.

En ese instante empezó la búsqueda del tierno Pokémon por todo ese bosque. El nombre 'Pikachu' retumbaba por todos lados, pero no había señales de el. Pasaban las horas hasta que paso el mediodía donde un "Pika-Pika" se escucho en una parte donde Ash y May corrieron.

Oigan, chicos, esperen – Grito el hermano de la castaña pero era imposible seguirle los pasos a eso entusiastas.

Lo mejor será esperarlos aquí, Max – Dijo el criador Pokémon.

Si –

Tanto entrenador como coordinadora seguían la voz del ratón amarillo hasta que dieron con el.

¡Pikachu! – Gritaron los dos a la vez. El pequeño Pokémon fue hacia los brazos de su amo para darse un gran abrazo de amistad.

¿Dónde estabas, amigo? Nos preocupamos mucho – Decía el aspirante a Maestro Pokémon, después de eso su chiquito Pikachu le mostró unas manzanas que estaban a metros de ellos.

OH, Pikachu seguro escuchos como rugían nuestros estómagos y nos fue a buscar comida. ¡Qué tierno eres! – Decía la chica de la bandana roja mientras acariciaba al Pokémon eléctrico que tenia una dulce sonrisa, esas que derriten hasta al mas frió de todos.

¡Eres el mejor! Será mejor volver – Decía Ash.

Si, pero… ¿Dónde estamos ahora? – Dijo la muchacha al dar unas miradas del lugar donde estaban parados.

Eh…no lo se. ¿Sabes donde estamos, Pikachu? – El Pokémon respondió con una negativa, la verdad es que se había concentrado tanto en buscar comida que no se había dado cuenta donde estaba.

¿Qué haremos ahora, Ash? –

No se, lo mejor será quedarnos aquí. –

Esta bien. –

Los tres se sentaron en un árbol mientras comían esas deliciosas manzanas. Casi ni hablaban, estaban lo demasiados aburridos como para hablar… ¡Vaya! Eso es mucho aburrimiento, ¿No creen?

Después de mucho tiempo de silencio, May se levanto y miro al chico que la observaba con intriga. Pikachu se había dormido, así que no hablo muy fuerte.

Hagamos esto: yo corro y tu me atrapas, ¿Si? – Pregunto con inocencia la joven.

OK, ¿Pero que pasa si te atrapo? - .

Entonces te tengo que dar un premio – Dijo la Balance en forma 'siniestra'

¿Qué clase de premio? – Pregunto con curiosidad.

¡Lo averiguaras si me atrapas! – Grito lo más alto que en esos momentos pudo, para salir corriendo por el bosque.

¡Oye, aguarda un segundo! – Le grito el niño para levantarse e ir tras ella.

La chica de ojos zafiros corría con todas sus fuerzas al mismo tiempo en el que se reía de las reacciones de su compañero de viaje. Sin duda se estaba divirtiendo a lo grande,

El bosque en el cual estaban era muy verde aunque también tenia otros colores muy hermosos, perfecto para pasar un buen día con tus amigos mas queridos. Las flores eran bellísimas, de todos los tamaños, de todas las especies, de todos los colores, era como una florería silvestre. Los Pokémon que estaban por ahí miraban con asombro la escena entre los jóvenes…simplemente no sabia si reírse o asustarse de la actitud de los dos, de verdad que era una mezcla de situaciones: no sabia si horrorizarte por esa chica tan loca o darte pena el pobre muchacho o simplemente sonreír por ese par tan irreverente.

May seguía corriendo y tan fuerte corrió que su bandana roja que cayo de su cabeza, estaba a punto de ir a buscarla pero lo estaba pasando muy bien como para parar. 'Bueno, habrá otras' pensaba la chica. Ash se había percatado de eso, así que ágilmente agarro la bandana mientras seguía persiguiendo a la muchacha.

'Solo espero que sea un buen premio, May' se dijo a si mismo y aumento su velocidad.

La coordinadora continuaba, no quería rendirse pero entonces se dio cuenta que el azabache no estaba detrás suyo. Comenzó a parar de a poco para darse cuenta que Ash la había tomado por sorpresa de adelante y la levanto de las piernas, que empezaban a calmarse después de la corrida.

¡Te atrape! –

¡Bajame. Ash! ¡Bajame ahora! – Gritaba chistosa la niña al mismo momento que le daba unos golpecitos en la espalda a su gran amigo.

Ketchum la bajo pero esta vez la sostenía del torso para que no se escapara.

¡Suéltame! –

No te soltare hasta que me des el famoso premio – Decía el entrenador con una gran impaciencia.

¿De verdad lo quieres? – Pregunto la castaña un poco impresionada por la cercanía entre ellos.

Si, de verdad que lo quiero mucho – Decía de manera algo suplicante.

Te lo daré si me sueltas –

El chico de ojos marrones dudo un poco pero la curiosidad lo mataba, así que la soltó, fue ahí cuando ella se separa un poco para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla que lo dejo anonadado. La chica Balance agarro su bandana que era sostenida por Ash y corrió antes de que el se diera cuenta todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Vaya – Susurró

¡Pika pi! – Grito su amigo roedor para ir a donde estaba su amo…que estaba con una mano en la mejilla donde le habían plantado ese beso travieso.

Vamos, Pikachu, este maravilloso día esta acabando - .

Terminado el 2013-01-16 a las 03:21 AM

Bueno, ese ha sido el primer capitulo, dejen review para que lo siga…sino yo no sabré si les gusto. Para inspirarme escuche la canción "Catch me if you can" de Algela Via.

Sayonara.

Sapphire.


	2. Kiss the girl

Hey, guys! Como estan? Gracias por sus review y gracias por interesarse en mi humilde historia. El primer capitulo me encanto, no se a ustedes pero es uno de mis favoritos de esta serie (de todas formas faltan muchos capítulos mas).

Este capitulo se titula "Kiss the girl" (estoy segura que conocen esa canción: D) al principio este capitulo iba a ser uno de los últimos y el segundo iba a ser "You got it all" (que lo verán mas adelante) pero me inspire mas en este. Bueno, los dejo de molestar con mis cosas y les dejo el capitulo.

Advertencia: No soy dueña de Pokémon ni de sus personajes ni de la canción que me inspiro. Solo hago esto por que son vacaciones.

(UA: May tiene 16 y Ash tiene 17)

Advanceshipper's Stories

Chapter 2

Kiss the girl

By Sapphire

"_She don't say a word_

_and she won't say a word_

_until you kiss the girl"_

Sus ojos zafiros se sorprendieron al escuchar la "propuesta" que le había dado el pelinegro... ¿Una cita? ¿Con Ash Ketchum? ¿Acaso el mundo se volvió loco? ¿Cuándo fue el momento en donde ella perdió la razón y no se percato?

¿Esto es de verdad, Ash? – Pregunto algo nerviosa la muchacha.

¿Eh? – Quedo un poco sorprendido con la pregunta de su amiga. ¿En serio que era todo tan raro? – Si, May, es de verdad. ¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo? – Volvió a decir el entrenador.

Bueno…veras, yo…-

No quieres, es eso. – Dijo un poco desilusionado el joven.

¡No! No es que no quiera…es que estoy algo impresionada con todo esto. ¿Por qué se te ocurrió esto de la cita? – La chica estaba con una duda increíble y quería saber de que diablos se trataba esto.

Lo que sucedió fue… - El chico empezó a recordar.

_Flash back_

Estaban Ash y Brock viendo la televisión en la casa del criador, era como una noche de chicos…si se le podría decir así. El moreno le había dicho a su joven amigo de invitar a la hermana mayor de los Balance:

¡¿Cómo crees que haré eso, Brock?! – Pregunto en un gran grito el chico de la gorra.

OH, vamos, nunca has tenido una cita de verdad y ya estas poniéndote viejo. Lo mejor será que tengas una cita lo antes posible y lo mejor que puedes hacer es invitar a una de tus amigas. ¿Qué te parece? –

Bueno, pero no quiero arruinar la amistad que tengo con May. ¿Qué tal si meto la pata? – Ash simplemente no quería hacer nada malo o raro y después que la chica lo odiase por toda la eternidad.

Lo harás bien. Se que será así. –

OK, pero si me pregunta fue todo idea tuya. –

No, Ash, ella no tiene que saber que yo estoy en el medio de esta locura. A las chicas no les gustan esas cosas. –

¿Entonces que le digo? – No hay dudas que nuestro Ketchum no sirve para las cosas amorosas, ¿No creen? Por que yo si lo creo.

Dile que le pareces una niña muy bonita y que la quieres llevar a cenar a algún lado. –

Amigo, eso no me lo creo ni yo…no soy de decir esas cosas, hasta May lo sabe.- Ash tenia una mano en la cara por las ocurrencias de su fiel amigo…bien, no tan 'fiel'.

Como sea, inventa una tonta excusa –

_Fin Flash back_

¿Qué pasa, Ash? ¿No vas a responderme? – Preguntaba la PokeGirl al mismo tiempo que pasaba una mano por los ojos marrones de su amigo que estaba mirando a la pura nada.

OH, si, perdón. Quise invitarte por que… - antes de decir lo que su amigo le aconsejo que dijera, no pudo evitar sonrojarse -…me pareces muy bo-bonita.

La coordinadora no podía estar mas colorada, pensaba que iba a morirse en ese mismo instante, era muy difícil de asimilar. El chico insistió con la pregunta inicial y casi en un susurro ella acepto en que el la pasara a buscar a su casa a las 9.

Xxx

Brock estaba dando vueltas por toda la casa de los Ketchum, parecía que el era el afortunado de tener una cita con la dulce Balance…pero el verdadero "afortunado" estaba comiendo y mirando la televisión semi acostado, faltaba una hora para las nueve y el todavía tenia la misma ropa de esta mañana.

Ash, creo que es hora de que te cambies –

Pero si ya estoy cambiado, ¿No ves? – Le decía el azabache mientras le señalaba la ropa.

Por dios…necesitas cambiarte para la cita, Ash. A May no le va a gustar eso, seguro que ella se esta preparando como una princesa para que tu lo notes. –

¿Ella esta haciendo eso? – Pregunto incrédulo.

Claro que si, todas las chicas hacen eso antes de una cita para verse mucho mas lindas – Esa ultima frase fue escuchada por la madre de Ash, que quedo bastante interesada con la platica de los muchachos.

¿Acaso tendrás una cita, hijo? – Pregunto Delia.

Si, mamá, tendré una con May –

¿May? OH, no sabia que estabas enamorada de ella, aunque hay que admitir que era algo lógico por la manera en que se miran y se comportan juntos – La señora puso una gran sonrisa y se imagino a la castaña como su nuera. Pero el mas joven del cuarto solo quería que algo lo atacase por que eso si que era vergonzoso y fue corriendo a su cuarto a ponerse la camisa negra y los pantalones de Jean que le había dado su compañero

XxX

Por su parte, May, estaba arreglándose para su esperada cita con el chico de ojos marrones. Es cierto que eran buenos amigos pero ella quería algo mas que solo una amistad…eso le pasaba hace un corto tiempo.

Estoy segura que las otras chicas con las que Ash ha salido han hecho todo…jamás le voy a parecer original. Solo otra chica más. – Pero entonces la típica lamparita apareció arriba de la cabeza de la chica – ¡Ya se!

Después de eso, termino de prepararse y lo últimos minutos espero en la sala de su casa.

Eran las nueve menos tres minutos cuando el timbre de la residencia Balance, Norman estaba a punto de abrir pero su hija le dijo que no se metiera en su vida personal, que ya no era un niña. El hombre, algo molesto, se retiro a su habitación. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con una muy guapa copia de su mejor amigo…vaya, si que lucia muy bien, pero ella no se quedo atrás. Ash quedo impresionado al ver a su amiga de toda la vida de esa forma: la jovencita estaba con el cabello suelto, un vestido tipo strapless de color violeta oscuro, unos tacos de color negro, unos collares, unos anillos y una gran sonrisa en los labios rosas.

Hola, May – estaba muy impresionado como para mirar a otro lado que no sea la figura de la coordinadora. Ella solo atinó a saludarlo con la mano y una tierna sonrisa…eso a él le pareció bastante extraño. 'Debe estar nerviosa por la cita', pensó el azabache.

Tuvieron que caminar hasta el restaurante que no estaba muy lejos de la casa de May, durante el corto trayecto no dijeron nada. Ash esperaba que algo saliera de esos labios, pero nada. Entonces el se atrevio a hablar.

Estas maravillosa esta noche, May – Le dijo en un tono bajo pero que fue escuchado por los oídos de la mencionada. Ella solo miro hacia el suelo mientras caminaba y sonrió en respuesta de agradecimiento. 'Sigue estando rara', seguía pensando el joven.

Llegaron al lugar de la cena, todo era tan bello, sin duda el sueño de cualquier adolescente enamoradiza. Se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana que daba a un rió, el mozo les dio los menús para que eligieran.

-Yo quisiera el plato 3, por favor. ¿Y tu que quieres, May? – Pregunto con amabilidad el joven. La "mujercita" solo señalo el numero '3' con sus dedos, pidiendo el mismo plato que su cita. - ¿Es-estas segura? ¿No quieres otra cosa? –

La chica solo dio una negativa con su cabeza.

Ya habían terminado de comer y pidieron la cuenta, May no había hablado en toda la cena, por loo cual Ash tampoco hablo mucho. 'Esto es demasiado, ¿Que le sucede?' Se preguntaba el entrenador.

El mozo trajo la cuenta y Ketchum ya estaba cansado de ese tonto juego.

¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Por qué no hablas? ¿Te comió la lengua un Skitty? – Pregunto de manera insistente el muchacho. Como respuesta, la chica de ojos zafiros agarro el bolígrafo de la cuenta y escribió en una servilleta:

"_No hablare hasta que me beses" _

M-may… - El azabache estaba atónito, ¿Por esa razón era todo ese juego? Para que el la besara, sencillamente no sabia que hacer o decir: ¿Debía besarla o debía rechazarla? A sus ya 17 años nunca había besado a una niña…Que perdedor, dirían ustedes.

La castaña señalo el rió con la cabeza y un pequeño bote con su dedo índice, el lo entendió todo: Ella quería que el la besara en un lugar especial, de una manera especial. Ash sonrió y se llevo a May de la mano, no antes de haber pagado la cuenta, claro.

Ese rió era mágico, perfecto para las parejas…pero el joven estaba demasiado nervioso como para intentar un movimiento y eso a la Balance la desesperaba. Necesitaba que la besara, ella no quería ser la que de el primer beso, no se había aguantado toda una noche sin hablar para echarlo todo por el drenaje.

La chica le dio una sonrisa muy tierna, pero también seductora y segura para que el avanzara un poco con este tema. Se acercaron de a poco: Ella se acerco hasta un 90 por ciento, esperando que el diera el 10.

Parecía que todo en ese lugar le dijera "Besala", así que presiono los sus labios con los de su amiga, que ya seria mas que amiga. Ella hizo que el beso sea más profundo así que comenzó a mover su lengua dentro de la boca del entrenador. El, tímidamente, empezó a entender esos dulces y suaves movimientos que May le estaba enseñando. Terminaron el beso y May hablo después de mucho tiempo.

Eso fue muy lindo, Ash. – Dijo con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción. El chico abrió sus ojos marrones al escucharla de nuevo.

Hablaste – Susurró

Claro, ese era el trato, ¿No? – Dijo de manera inocente para esta vez ella besarlo a el…y así siguieron por toda la noche, con eso dulce y húmedos besos.

Terminado el 2013-01-16 a las 19:44 PM.

Que les parecio? A mi me gusto mucho esta idea loca de ultimo momento, eso de que May no hablara. Bueno, la cancion es la versión de Ashley Tisdale de "Kiss the girl" y antes de despedirme quiero que me den un consejo, ¿Cuál de estas 5 opciones deberia ser el siguiente capitulo? Es que no me decido:

Opcion 1: "To know the unknown" (Serie original, May y Ash tienen 13 años)

Opcion 2: "You gotta believe" (Serie original, May tiene 19 y Ash tiene 20)

Opcion 3: "Together we'll make a promise" (Serie original, durante Batalla Avanzada)

Opcion 4: "You got it all" (Serie original, mucho tiempo despues de la despedida en Batalla de La Frontera)

Opcion 5: "You and me and Pokémon" (Serie original, durante Battalla de la Frontera)

Sayonara.

Sapphire.


	3. Dear Diary

Como andan, Advance? Les pido mil disculpas por la tardanza con este fic es que tuve muchos problemas pero ahora esta todo bien y habra continuaciones mas seguidas de mis tres historias Advance (las pueden ver en mi perfil, por supuesto)

Este one-shot lo escribi hace tiempo (al final de la historia yo publique la fecha y la hora) pero jamas lo pude subir.

Sin mas que decir les dejo este capitulo tan tierno.

AdvanceShipper's Stories

Chapter 3

Dear diary

"_Diary, do you think that we'll be more tan friends?_

_I've got the feeling we'll be so much more than friends"_

Un diario íntimo, ¿Que chica no ha tenido ese pequeño cuaderno que era único testigo de sus mayores secretos? Es algo muy usual en las jóvenes, más que nada las adolescentes inexpertas que necesitan comentarle a alguien sus problemas, sus travesuras, sus inquietudes y más que nada, sus enamoramientos.

Esos eran los pensamientos de una bella joven de unos 15 años, cabellos castaños, ojos de un increíble zafiro y el cuerpo de una chica en desarrollo. Su mano derecha comenzó a escribir en un diario violeta con toques en rosa chicle.

May's Pov:

Querido Diario:

Hoy estaba haciendo unas compras para mi madre, tú sabes cómo es, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. Sin gana alguna, fui hacia el supermercado, fui a la góndola de lácteos, para ser más exactos. Buscaba el queso que mi mamá siempre compra (bueno, eso es lo que ella dice) pero no encontraba rastros de esa famosa marca de quesos, así que agarre cualquier otro, dispuesta a ir hacia la caja.

Ahí fue el momento en que lo vi, fue el momento donde mis ojos hicieron contacto visual con esos ojos chocolates, que me hacían sentir miles de cosas…como si fueran descargas eléctricas.

No hay dudas, el cajero cautivo mi atención por completo, con cada mueca de desgano, con cada pasada de artículo, con cada roce que hacia su mano con su alborotado cabello negro. Pero al parecer yo no cause lo mismo en él, diciéndome solo el precio de mi compra y dándome el vuelto.

Algo decepcionante, debo decir.

Volví a mi casa, donde mi madre me critico por el queso, mi papá me regaño por mis notas escolares y mi hermano me molestaba como siempre lo hace. Pero eso no importaba en lo absoluto, solo pensaba en él.

XxX

Querido Diario:

Hoy termine de hacer mis deberes y fui hacia el supermercado, con la intención de acercarme a mi querido cajero. Al llegar, no tenía ni idea de que comprar…maldición, hasta donde vivía, porque mi visión podía observar a mi amor secreto recargado en una pared de la entrada mientras miraba como pasaba la vida. Yo pensaba que ese tal vez era su descanso y que en la caja estaba otro tipo que no era a quien yo quería.

Me recargue en la otra parte de la entrada con una actitud de chica despreocupada, pero la verdad es que estaba muy emocionada por estar tan cerca de su cuerpo…bueno, no estaba muy cerca pero de todas formas estaba exaltada por dentro.

De repente su mano fue hasta los bolsillos de sus jean desgastados, sacando un paquete de cigarros baratos y un encendedor. Dirigió el cigarrillo hacia su boca para después prender el encendedor y comenzar a exhalar humo. A los pocos segundos, 46 para ser más precisos, él me ofreció uno de sus cigarros baratos. No dijo nada, solo estiró el objeto hacia mí.

Dude. Nunca había fumado y no creía que era el momento, pero también quería estar más tiempo con él. Lo agarre con la mano izquierda para meterlo entre mis labios, haciendo una "o" muy pequeña. Otra vez estiró su brazo para para prenderme el cigarro. Comencé a fumar, ya no era tan inocente como lo era hace unos minutos atrás.

Emitió una risa seca al ver como mis pulmones rechazaban el humo con esa primera bocanada. Me sentía como una tonta, había hecho el ridículo frente al chico que me gusta. No hay peor desastre para una adolescente. Creí que se burlaría, e inclusive pensé que me insultaría: me dejó el paquete casi lleno en el bolsillo de abrigo, me miró con una sonrisa para luego decirme "para que practiques" y marchar hacia su trabajo. Me quede parada ahí por unos 15 minutos, sin poder asimilar lo que sucedió, sonreí en mi interior y me fui a mi hogar para imaginar que pasaría la próxima vez que lo vea.

XxX

Querido Diario:

Fui al supermercado a la misma hora de ayer para verlo en su descanso. Al verme, me sonrió de una manera tan deseosa y al mismo tiempo tan tierna, le devolví el gesto. Me preguntó si mejore mi experiencia, a lo cual yo negué con la cabeza. Otra pregunta salió de sus labios, mi nombre: "May" respondí para después hacerle la misma pregunta.

Ash…ese es el nombre de mi misterioso cajero y la verdad que me encanta.

"¿Quieres dar un paseo, May?" fue lo que me preguntó. "¿Y tu trabajo?" fue mi respuesta en forma de pregunta. "Estarán bien sin mí. Vamos".

Ese paseo en su bella y vieja moto negra fue muy bonito, fue lindo abrazarme de su torso para poder sentir la hermosa brisa del otoño. Me dejó en la puerta de mi casa y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla. Mis padres se molestaron por llegar a estas altas horas de la noche, por llegar en una moto vieja y por el chico lindo que me trajo, diciéndome que no saldría más de la casa.

Claro, como si eso llegara a pasar.

XxX

Querido Diario:

'Las apariencias engañan' eso es cierto. Ash no es el chico malo y frio que parecía ser. Al contrario, es dulce, bueno, atento con sus amigos, un poco torpe a veces, optimista, entusiasta…es un chico bastante extraño y me gusta eso de él.

Ya lo conozco hace dos meses…sé que te he abandonado, Diario, pero no tuve tiempo de escribirte. Durante el día tengo que ir a la escuela y hacer las tareas de la casa y a la noche…a la noche siempre viene Ash a escondidas para llevarme a un paseo en su motocicleta. No somos novios, pero tenemos algo que va más allá de una simple amistad entre un hombre y una mujer, aunque no lo demostremos.

¿Diario, crees que algún día seremos algo más? ¿Eso que yo tanto quiero? Porque creo que, de a poco, seremos algo más que solo amigos.

Terminado el 29 de enero de 2013 a las 00:31 am.

Bueno, la verdad es que lo iba a hacer más largo pero sentía que estaba taladrando la historia con tanto suspiro de adolescente enamorado, aunque debo admitir que me gusto ver a una May enamorada contándole todo a su lindo Diario…tal como yo hacia antes!

En unos días subiré el capitulo 4 que se titula "You and me and Pokémon" donde nuestras lindas criaturitas tomaran un papel importante.

Por favor, dejen review.

Sayonara

Sapphire


	4. You got it all

Como se encuentran mis chicos favoritos? Les vengo con una notica buena y otra mala: la buena es que los quiero mucho y la mala es que esta vez no voy a subir el capitulo "You and me and Pokémon" a falta de concentración de la autora quien se disculpa mucho. Esta es una estupidez que me vino a la mente hace un par de horas cuando estaba escuchando la canción "You got it all" de Britney Spears. Yo había dicho que haría algo con esta canción, pero esta versión es totalmente distinta a la que iba a hacer. Bueno, los dejo de molestar.

Les vengo con una curiosidad: el primer one-shot en donde no aparece Ash, solo se lo menciona.

AdvanceShipper's Stories

Chapter 4

You got it all

By Sapphire

"_You got it all over him,_

_You got me over him._

_And you're all that he's not"_

Un hermoso cielo azul permanecía en la región de Johto, no había ni una nube en todo el esplendor azul que se desprendía desde arriba. Claro que eso no significa que todo sea felicidad y sonrisas por eso lugares, ya verán de lo que hablo cuando escuchen esta pequeña conversación entre una castaña, y un peliverde.

— Así que Ketchum te invito a Sinnoh – decía el coordinador mientras miraba a la chica de ojos zafiros. Estaban en un centro Pokémon, en los cuartos. La chica estaba sentada en la cama de la derecha y el chico en el de la izquierda.

— Así es, la Copa Wallace será muy pronto por eso quiero ir allá –

— Para la Copa falta… ¿Acaso vas por él? – pregunto el joven de las rosas. Al escuchar eso, la Balance abrió los ojos y lo miró detenidamente.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –

— Eres tan obvia, May. Te gusta ese niño – decía Drew con una sonrisa arrogante.

— No es así, Ash y yo solo somos amigos, grandes amigos y quiero verlo después de tanto tiempo. Además…¿Qué importa si me gustara? Seria problema mío y de él, tú no eres nadie para decirme quien debe gustarme, mucho menos con la forma en la que me tratas. – ataco May.

— Por favor, todos lo saben. Al menos te la decencia de admitirlo – decía el coordinador.

— ¿De qué me sirve admitirlo? ¿Para hacerte el honor de verme mal por no estar con la persona que más me importa? ¿Para llorar como lo hago desde la vez que me separe de él? Si es así… - decía la castaña mientras contenía sus lágrimas – prefiero no admitir que lo quiero…aunque sea mentira y todo el mundo lo sepa a excepción de él.

— Vaya, de verdad lo quieres. – comentaba el chico de las rosas con un sabor de sorpresa en sus ojos.

— Bueno, sí, lo que sucede es que él siempre fue muy importante para mí y ahora que no está… – May empezó a llorar en frente del ojiverde mientras este acumulaba un gran desprecio: ¿Cómo es posible que ella lo quiera más a ese perdedor que a él?

— ¿A quién amas más? – pregunto rápido el coordinador.

— ¿Acaso no lo ves? A él…se lo que sientes por mí, ya me lo han contado pero yo no puedo corresponderte. Lo lamento mucho, Drew. – dijo la chica de ojos zafiros con una tristeza en su voz, no quería dañar al chico de esa forma, pero debía decirle la verdad.

— ¿Cómo lo puedes querer más? No lo entiendo. Yo soy mejor que él –

— Pero no para mi…él fue como un ángel que cayó del cielo cuando más lo necesitaba, el me ofreció su apoyo en los momentos más difícil, me ofreció una gran amistad, el… - detuvo la chica de la bandana para luego mirar los ojos del chico que tenía enfrente – él es todo lo que tú nunca serás, porque, para mí, el siempre será mejor que tú y no importa que lo llames perdedor, a mi cabeza jamás le importara eso.

Hubo un gran silencio, Drew tenía ganas de desvanecerse ahí mismo, porque jamás tendría a May como la tiene el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta. May lo vio por unos segundos que le parecieron una eternidad para después levantarse y mirar hacia la ventana que había en la habitación del Centro.

— Si me disculpas, tengo que prepararme para mi viaje. Adiós, Drew – dijo la Balance para después irse de la habitación.

Fue hasta su habitación donde tenía todas las cosas, mientras empacaba, recordaba a su amigo…sería tan lindo volver a verlo, ni siquiera se ha ido y ya esta tan emocionada como si lo tuviera a su lado. Ella sabía que eso pasaría muy pronto, que tendría mucho tiempo para estar con él como en los viejos tiempos.

— Nos veremos muy pronto, Ash – susurro la chica mientras agarraba el medio listón que había ganado junto al azabache.

Después de un rato, siguió empacando para irse a Sinnoh.

Yupi! Termine de hacer el cuarto capitulo. Ojala les haya gustado, por que a mi me agrado mucho esciribrlo, aunque admito que es algo loco y tonto que se me ocurrio en un par de horas.

Gracias y Sayonara!

Sapphire.


End file.
